


In front of mirror

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith





	In front of mirror

埃尔文面前是一面镜子。穿衣镜置在窗边角落，落地款式将全身都映入其中。埃尔文站在镜子前面。头发半干不干，稍长的流海还有水珠在流连。他洗完澡，被闯进来的米克困在他的胸口与镜子之间。

“我拉窗帘。”

他说。左手去拉窗帘。拉伸的动作做不开，剩下的半边由米克做完。米克才回来，从外地。下了飞机直接往回赶。他身上还穿着全黑西装，是他一直偏爱的款。

埃尔文从镜子里看他，手掌覆上他的脸。他拍他的手臂说洗澡，米克吻他的脖子说不要。他闻埃尔文，闻着脖子到了嘴唇。他扳过对方的下巴这么胸口贴后背地吻。

“看来这几天你没偷腥啊，米克。”

埃尔文摸米克的手背。带着米克的手掌往胯部。他感受到了裤子的紧，龟头抵在内裤上的压抑。埃尔文的性欲来得着急。米克碰他的头发就有了反应。

“啊啊。我现在是在要求奖励啊埃尔文。”

他回答。手指顺从地握埃尔文的性器。他跟着反手和对方的换了顺序。米克手里是埃尔文的手。埃尔文手里是阴茎。

“我对着你发的短信自慰。我很想你。”

他咬他的下巴和耳垂肉。米克抬起眼来看镜子。镜子里埃尔文的脖子曲线很好看。他看着，吻着，手掌带着埃尔文撸动着。很热很烫，已经完全勃起。米克的也很热很烫，抵在对方双腿之间。埃尔文动一下，呼吸紧一下。埃尔文故意磨他。他欣然把他的裤子往下拉，然后是自己的，一并下滑。

性器弹出来的时候，埃尔文闭了眼。他不去看，心里尚有羞耻感。米克在他后面带着他抚，顶端摸到底端，囊袋也一并照管。

“这里湿了。有、味道。”

米克舔他的耳后，往下舔到锁骨窝。他吸他吮再是啃，残留的红印子他又用舌头舔。乳首在衣服缝里昂头，埃尔文不喜欢他用手指碰。他去拍，拍开之后就去了屁股缝。

“有时候真想用衣服堵住你的嘴。”

他反驳。眼睛往后一瞥是心头攒动。埃尔文肤色白，脸颊泛红。他的性器也泛红，颜色深得多。镜子让他的躶体映入其中，米克看不够。他的手指顺着屁股进了洞。现在是一根，整根都在里头。他把对方插得仰起了头，头发扫他的脸。米克觉得痒，心里痒。

“这个还不够吗？”

他笑了笑。最后啃了口埃尔文下巴上的肉。米克放开握住对方性器的手，用鼻子去嗅，然后是舔。被弄湿的手指又被他的唾液弄湿个够。他扳过埃尔文下巴这么胸口贴后背地吻。虚阖的眼睛在镜子里看他，看他的唾液流下乳首。

插入了三根手指，埃尔文已全然接受。现在该上正主，米克把性器对准洞口。他覆上去，埃尔文被压到镜子面。冰凉的镜面激起颤栗，连带着屁股一并夹紧。龟头被夹紧，米克在后面喘息。他抚着对方的腰臀挺进，手指在用力。

整根进去之后他吻了吻埃尔文的后背，然后是手。镜子里的他虚阖着眼睛睫毛在抖。米克依然去握他的性器，套弄的同时腰部摆动。

“慢、慢一点，啊、米克。”

埃尔文伏在镜子上说。嘴唇张着不住地抖。他在喘，被欲望席卷。米克嗯了声，继续在动。那声嗯或许是回应，更像是舒服。埃尔文的里面紧紧夹住米克的阴茎，进出顺利又觉得紧。他显得着急，一味地顶。插入，退出，抽插，挺弄。米克反复地做，握住对方性器的手也配合着快速撸动。

射精感跟着咄咄而来。埃尔文几乎腿软。他被米克从背后捞着，匍在镜子上喘。米克也有了射精感，插入了再狠狠地戳。他说他要射了。嘴唇贴在埃尔文的脖子后。那里有脊椎，呼吸和亲吻让埃尔文兴奋到抖。

“唔——嗯——”

他闭着眼，精液射到镜子面前。埃尔文能感觉到米克射进他的洞。他抱住他抖了两抖，一次都是一次射精凉到指缝。

“你做爱的时候，很好看。”

米克说，去看镜子。镜子上的精液喷得到处都是。他去抹，摸下来的精液往埃尔文嘴里送。他跟着也送上自己的舌头。亲吻的同时用半勃的性器蹭对方的洞。

 

END


End file.
